Psicologia Inversa
by Miyutsuhe
Summary: Ao sair de um relacionamento transtornado, Naruto decide procurar uma psicóloga. Só não imaginava que acabaria se apaixonando por ela. NxH


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, muito menos a oneshot: Esta foi escrita por Kamila-chan (profile em Favorite Authors), corrigida e postada por mim a pedido da mesma.

* * *

**Psicologia Inversa  
**

Estava sentado numa poltrona confortável de coro em uma sala simples, porém aconchegante. Essa era a quarta consulta com sua psicóloga, Hyuuga Hinata, apesar de não conseguir prestar atenção em nenhuma depois da primeira. Muitas vezes ela precisava chamar sua atenção, pois ele se enfiava no mundo da lua e de lá não saía. Não importava o quão ridículo parecesse, porém sem sombra de dúvidas estava apaixonado pela doce, gentil e atraente mulher que procurara a fim de esquecer uma garota que teimava em persegui-lo. Hinata trabalha bem, pensou, ao que a garota "tormento" era passado, e a Hyuuga o foco de seus pensamentos.

- **Er... Na... Naruto-kun?** – Hinata chamou docemente a atenção do loiro, que olhava o chão como se fosse algo muito atrativo. Não obteve respostas. Era sempre assim. Ele sentava no sofá de coro, ela no sofá da frente e ele a encarava sorrindo, depois desviava sua atenção para o chão e lá ficava até a hora que ela sentia que precisava tirá-lo de seus devaneios, afinal, outras pessoas esperavam para serem atendidas – **Naruto-kun, p-preci...samos, E-er... progredir**. – emendou timidamente.

Não podia negar que por ela, Naruto poderia ficar olhando o chão a tarde inteira, já que observar o loiro a sua frente era algo muito bom, mas ele viera pedir seus serviços e precisava ajudá-lo.

Sem conseguir a atenção do Uzumaki, Hinata se levantou e foi em direção ao sofá da frente, onde Naruto encontrava-se sentado com o cotovelo apoiado na perna e o queixo apoiado na mão. Abaixou-se ficando na altura do loiro.

- **Naruto-kun!** – disse um pouco mais alto que o de costume, mas pelo menos havia dado certo: Naruto se assustou e acabou batendo sua testa na da jovem psicóloga.

- **Meu Deus, Hinata-chan! Eu nem vi que você estava aqui! Desculpe-me.** – Disse Naruto rapidamente, engasgando nas palavras. Pegou a Hyuuga pelos braços e a colocou sentada ao seu lado. – **Está doendo?** – perguntou colocando a mão na testa de Hinata, que corou e afastou carinhosamente a mão do Uzumaki de seu rosto.

- **Es... Tou bem... Naruto-kun**. – Respondeu sorrindo, porém sua expressão logo mudou para uma triste. – **Eu... Vim te chamar... Naruto-kun. Estava Er... Desconcentrado novamente. Se você... Não quiser mais vir na min...**

- **Não Hinata-chan! Não é isso...** – Naruto explicou apressado.

- **Então** **o que te incomoda tanto Naruto-kun? Sou sua psicóloga, pode me contar.** – Desta vez perguntou calma e não gaguejou.

_Ai Droga! Como vou dizer a Hinata que sou loucamente apaixonado por ela? Isso se ela não sair correndo depois de eu revelar meus sentimentos... Bom, mas não posso deixá-la desapontada. Hinata-chan está pensando que eu acho sua consulta tediante, por isso não presto atenção...  
_

- **Er... Bem, é que, Hinata-chan eu... Estou gostando de uma pessoa.** – Disse envergonhado.

- **Esta... Go-Gostando de uma pessoa.** – Sussurrou a Hyuuga tristemente. Agora que ela finalmente havia achado alguém de quem ela gostasse de verdade, ele gostava de outra pessoa... Foi uma paixão repentina, quando se deu conta, já estava gostando daquele loiro de sorriso cativante.

Naruto, apesar de meio tapado, percebeu o semblante triste da menina de olhos perolados.

_Oras! Porque a Hinata-chan ficou triste de repente? Será que... Não, é meio impossível. Mas... Bom, quem arrisca não petisca._

- **Hinata-chan.** – Chamou Naruto olhando fixamente para Hinata, que olhava a almofada apreensiva.

- **Sim Narut...** – Tentou responder a Hyuuga, mas foi interrompida pelos doces lábios de Naruto. A morena arregalou os lábios. Então a pessoa que ele gostava era ela?

Naruto, percebendo o espanto de Hinata, separou-se de imediato.

- **Olha Hinata-chan não quero que pense mal de mim...** – O Uzumaki parou de se explicar quando viu o sorriso que a belíssima jovem mostrava.

- **A pe-pessoa que você gosta Na-Naruto-kun, sou eu?** – Perguntou alegre apontando para si mesma. Naruto confirmou envergonhado.

A Hyuuga timidamente colou seus lábios novamente com os do loiro. Naruto no imediato momento ficou surpreso. Sabia que aquele beijo significava que ela nutria sentimentos por ele. Puxou a cintura da jovem para aprofundar o beijo.

E quem diria, hein? Ele fora ali justamente pedindo ajuda à psicóloga para esquecer-se de uma mulher, e ela havia feito a psicologia inversa nele, agora ele não a tiraria da cabeça... Nem do coração.

* * *

**N/R:** Espero que vocês gostem da oneshot da Auau-chan tanto quanto eu gostei. Depois que ela me enviou, só pude notar a presença de alguns erros na segunda vez em que li (desde o fim de maio me sinto loira. e nada contra quem seja, pois também já fui). Enfim, deixem reviews e façam uma autora e uma wannabe beta felizes! :P


End file.
